Waluigi vs Rouge
Waluigi vs Rouge is Peep4Life's fiftieth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 5! Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The allies of anti heroes meet in battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight The vent opened and Rouge slowly dropped out the other side. She calmly got to the ground and advanced on a pile of coins. Just before she grabbed them though, she heard a noise. And it was coming this way! Clumsily, Waluigi stumbled into the room and crashed into the coins. "Alright!" Waluigi shouted, putting his fist to the air. He began scooping up the coins when Rouge flew behind him, grabbing his shoulder. "Pardon me, ugly. But I was here first." Waluigi glared at the bat. "Get lost, LOSER!" Waluigi continued collecting the riches. Rouge pulled him away again and the clumsy fool toppled into a glass display. "Oh, that's it." Waluigi declared, arming himself with a tennis racket. 'Here we go! ' Swinging wildly, Waluigi caught the pile of coins and sent several of them scattering. "Aww, no!" Waluigi moaned. Rouge took to the air and kicked Waluigi in the face, following up with a stiff elbow. As she spun in a screw motion, Waluigi dodged and the two clashed with lunging kicks. They traded off kicks, though neither combatant gained any kind of advantage. Rouge then dropped a bomb, surprising Waluigi. "WAAAAAAHHH!" Waluigi whined, running away. When he established he had reached a safe distance, Waluigi took a Bob-omb and threw it at the bat. However, Rouge was long gone. "Huh? Impossib-OW!" Waluigi's protests were cut short by a Screw Kick. "You don't half complain a lot. Are you ready to call it a day?" Rouge teased. Her taunting got her nowhere, as Waluigi swiped with his legs and tripped the bat. He then took a whip (from his megastrike) and lashed out at Rouge, who managed to avert serious damage by rolling to her right. In pursuit, Waluigi cracked the whip again but Rouge caught him with a bomb. The explosion threw Waluigi over a table and gave Rouge a chance to mount a comeback. She glided over the table, kicking Waluigi in the face before using a Hip Drop, the shockwave from which sent Waluigi stumbling into the wall. As Rouge glided at him again, Waluigi did a front flip over her before throwing a green shell at Rouge. "Hahaha!" He laughed uncontrollably. His glee was premature, however and the shell bounced off the wall as Rouge flew up. "WAAAAAAHHH!" Waluigi complained as the shell bounced off his face. Rouge dropped before him, before letting out a supersonic screech. Waluigi covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" he cried in vain. When Rouge stopped, Waluigi grabbed his tennis racket again. The bat flew for him but Waluigi was ready, connecting with a strike to the head. Rouge crashed into the floor and Waluigi began stomping on her while yelling "I hate you! I hate you!" After quickly freeing herself, Rouge went to throw another bomb. Waluigi responded by throwing a Bob-omb. The two connected and exploded in midair. They were, however, closer to Rouge and the explosion threw her through a wall, into a room littered with all kinds of jewels and diamonds. Rouge slowly stood and Waluigi threw his racket at Rouge, who was clipped in the wing. By the time she had turned back to Waluigi, he had thrown another bomb, this time one that brought the ceiling down on her. A large display from the floor above crushed Rouge, and blood splattered the room. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs